


2

by forged_in_darkness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Airports, Bottom Tyler, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forged_in_darkness/pseuds/forged_in_darkness
Summary: airplanes n stuff. theres 2 parts put together in this
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 4





	2

Tyler was going to be boarding the plane in an hour. Currently, he was sitting in the airport, waiting for his flight to be called. He was heading back home to Columbus, Ohio. Tyler...strongly disliked flying. Actually, he absolutely hated it. Being thrown into a confined space with 2 other people you don't know and being so high up in the air. The constant anxiety of the plane crashing, or someone with a weapon on board. He just despised it. 

He was nervously looking around the airport. For what? He didn't know. He hated how many people were here today. He had his bag in front of him, and was sitting on the end of the row of chairs, so that he'd only have to sit by one person. His row was starting to fill up with more and more people, and now the only seat left in his row was the one next to him.

He closed his eyes and put his earbuds in. He had his face resting on his hand, and his arm was sitting on the arm-rest. He heard someone faintly talking, and opened his eyes. He doesn't know why, but he likes eavesdropping. He looked up and saw a man standing in front of him. His soft brown eyes looked inviting, his dark curly hair, the tattoo sleeve that poked out from underneath his hoodie, his- "Sorry, did I wake you?" the stranger asked. Tyler shook his head and removed his earbuds. "Oh, well anyway, I was asking if I could sit here?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Tyler nodded, and the man smiled. Tyler's heart leaped out of his chest. The strangers smile was perfect. His pearly whites almost glowing. The way his eyes crinkled slightly, and his nose scrunched up a little. 

A blush crept its way onto Tyler's cheeks, and he completely flushed red when he realized he was staring, with his lips parted slightly. The man moved to sit down, admiring Tyler's flustered state. He thought it was cute. He stuck out his hand once he sat. "Josh." he smiled again. Tyler was at a loss for words for a moment, before putting his small hand into Josh's bigger one. "T-Tyler." He stuttered out. After they shook hands, Tyler just stared at Josh. 

It was like this for a good 3 minutes, before Tyler's face flushed red again. He realized they were still holding hands. Tyler quickly retracted his hand, and looked away. He was red all the way up to the tips of his ears. Josh just smirked and looked up to see how much longer until their flight was called. Another 45 minutes. Josh smirked to himself, knowing that it was going to be fun to tease this little blushy boy. He saw Tyler was still stealing glances at him, and then started staring again.

Josh smiled and said "Take a picture. It'll last longer." Tyler covered his face with his hands, and looked away quickly. Josh tapped his shoulder, and asked what seat Tyler had. Tyler looked up, and mumbled out "C5." Josh smirked and said "Well, this'll be good. I have C4." Tyler looked at him with shock. He couldn't believe it. An entire plane ride next to this extremely attractive man. 

A while later, their plane was called. They walked over to board together. Tyler was still blushing and flustered. After boarding, they found their appropriate seats and sat down. For some reason, nobody had the last seat in their section, so it was just the 2 of them. Josh could see Tyler shaking slightly and asked what was wrong. "O-oh um, i-it's no-nothing." he replied. "Well surely it's something? What's wrong?" Josh persisted. Tyler sighed and said this was the first time he'd been on a plane. In his whole life. Josh made a bold move, and set his hand on Tyler's, his blush profound.

It felt nice. Just someone being there to comfort him. He sighed contently, and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

He woke up some time later, because a baby started crying. He realized he was leaning on Josh's shoulder, and quickly picked his head up. Josh just smiled and said it was fine. They started talking, and Josh asked Tyler for his number. Their flight was ending, and Tyler pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number on Josh's hand. Tyler, for some reason, wanted so badly to kiss this stranger. 

He flicked his eyes up to Josh's, then down to eyes lips, and back up to his eyes. Josh knew what he wanted, so he closed the gap between their mouths. Tyler reciprocated as best he could, but he was inexperienced. Josh put his hand on Tyler's thigh and rubbed circles into it. Tyler moaned gently and Josh shot his tongue into his mouth. Tyler pulled back, his face flushed red. "I-I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to..y'know...moan like that.." He mumbled. Josh only smirked and said "Well, you're a pretty moaner." If Tyler could get any redder, he did. 

Their flight landed, and the 2 hugged. Tyler whispered in Josh's ear, "Call me later." before walking away. He turned back for a second and winked. It was Josh's turn to blush. 

As soon as Tyler got to his house, he got a call from an unknown number. He answered, knowing it was Josh.

"Hey baby boy, what's your address?"  
/////////////

"Hey baby boy, what's your address?" 

tyler smiled to himself before telling josh what it was. 

he responded with "oh cool we live really close, be there in 15," then hung up.

tyler was...excited. well, actually, that's an understatement. he was ecstatic. even though josh was a stranger, he felt oddly...comfortable around him. it's weird he thought. but he also thought it was weird that he ended up zoning out for at least 10 minutes because when he pulled out his phone to see how long until josh got there, it had already been 10 minutes! 

he quickly scrambled around his apartment trying to make it look nice, though it didn't take long since he cleaned up before his friends picked him up (A/N i forgot to say, that's why he was in the airport in the first part, his frens brought him onna road trip, but didn't feel like driving back so they paid for a ticket for tyler to fly back).

he rushed to his bedroom and made sure there wasn't anything...weird out. there wasn't thankfully. he went back down the stairs just as fast, and lit a candle before the doorbell rung, signifying josh had arrived. 

he walked to the door, trying to control his nerves. he opened it to reveal a pleasant-looking josh. 

he smiled, letting josh into his small but nice house, well, apartment. 

anyway.

"so, josh, why'd you wanna come over?" 

the mentioned looked at tyler, shrugging before saying "i guess i just wanted some more frens if i'm being honest," he paused, if only for a moment, before continuing "or, maybe more than frens." 

the way josh had said the last part sent a shiver up tyler's spine. nonetheless, he nodded. he decided to start some simple small talk after a moment of silence. 

"what're your hobbies?" 

"eh, sleeping, eating, listening to music, drumming, drawing. y'know, just a few things really."

"i don't think the majority of those are hobbies, josh." tyler said before covering his mouth and giggling. 

josh thought it was the most adorable and pure thing he'd ever witnessed. 

"what about you?"

tyler seemed to ponder on this for a moment, before responding "painting, drawing, and making music." 

josh's eyes lit up as tyler said the last thing. 

"d'you have any finished songs i could hear?" 

"yea actually, but," he rubbed the back of his neck "they're a little dark. or sad. whatever.. come on, i'll show you!" tyler finished his sentence by standing up and walking into the kitchen, where another door was.

"this is the basement if you're wondering." tyler said motioning towards the door. 

josh nodded, following tyler as he led him down the stairs. 

"so, i'm making an album, called 'no phun intended', and these are a few of the songs that are gonna be on it." tyler said sitting at a chair at a desk with a computer on it. 

"so, this one is called 'hole in the ground', i really like it honestly." 

he played the recording and josh was in awe. tyler's voice was incredible! the lyrics were a bit sad, but amazing still. 

"here's another one, called 'dollhouse'. i made it a few weeks ago for school. i'm in college if you didn't know heh." he said as he started the next one. 

"and, here's the lase completed song, 'time to say goodbye'." 

josh though it was the saddest out of the three. 

suddenly, he came up with an idea.

"tyler! we should start a band!"

tyler gasped before nodding while smiling. 

"it'll be called..." josh started

"twenty one pilots!" tyler finished.

"why that?"

"based off of a part of a play that i love."

josh nodded, and their musical career started. 


End file.
